Guardian Angel
by FireShadowWorker
Summary: Naruto didn't want to become an exorcist because she wanted revenge or because she wanted to be like her foster father. Her reason was very simple: she just wanted to protect Rin from the very people he wanted to be. She just wanted to be his guardian angel like he had been for her. FemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

When Rin was fifteen years old, he came to realize his foster sister Naruto Uzumaki was a weirdo.

He did not remember the exact moment he came to realize the strangness of the blond-haired girl was a weirdo but this belief had been building up for years now. It might have to do with the way his sister would disappear to the forest, only to appear again when their father called out to her or how her eyes would always go blank during their lessons though Rin couldn't blame her; their lessons were boring. Yukio would say Naruto had ADHD but Rin didn't believe it because their foster sister would give him strange looks when she think he wasn't looking at her.

Sometimes he could hear her muttering under her breath, arguing with someone that wasn't there. The title Kyuubi always seemed to came up though Rin would wonder where the hell Nine-tailed fox came from. They didn't exist so why the hell did his friend always mention it whenever she thought no one could hear her. Though he was the only one who know about it; his father and brother had no idea about Naruto's thing with foxes and he would keep it that way.

"Mind telling me why you got into a fight in the first place?" Naruto asked, snapping him from his train of thought. He blinked his eyes, opened his mouth to tell her that it was none of her business only for his brother to dab the anthestic on his knuckles, causing him to yell out in pain. The blond-haired girl frowned. "C'mon you know you can tell Yukio and me about it. It will be another bonding experience before Yukio and me go to True Cross Academy."

"Still can't believe you are abandoning me," Rin hissed when his younger brother placed the anthestic on him. "How the hell were you able to go from being near the bottom with me to near the top of the class with Yukio in just a matter of one year?"

His twin brother rolled his eyes at him but Rin just ignored him, keeping his eyes fixed on the frozen girl in front of him. _She's hiding something,_ he thought as the blonde shrugged her shoulder at him. He wasn't as smart as Yukio but he wasn't a complete idiot. It shouldn't be possible for his best friend to reach the top with her habit of falling asleep during lessons and skipping school with him yet, Naruto had been able to do it.

"I just decided to study instead of planning for my next pranks," Naruto explained, shrugging her shoulder. "I knew there was no way in hell I am going to get a job when I have no idea on what I wanted to do so I decided to study up. It wasn't an easy choice Rin and maybe it is time for you to think about what ya want to do with yourself...we can't stay here forever."

"Oh are you going to give me a lecture too?"

"Naruto is just worried about you, Rin. Father and me are also worried about you," Yukio said, drawing his attention away from their closest friend.

Rin looked at Naruto, who nodded her head, and then looked down at his bruised hands, which servered to remind him of the fight he had gotten with the asshole that dared to hurt animals and made comments about Naruto, who they only saw once walking with him. He knew for the longest time they weren't always going to be together, no matter how much he wanted to be around the two of them. His twin brother was always going to be somebody while his best friend could be anything she wanted to be when she set her mind to it.

He could still remember the day where Naruto went on a hunger strike because their primary school teachers were calling him the child of a demon.

"I might not look like it but I'm serious about this," Rin said, staring at his bandaged fingers. "I really want to grow up, make myself respectable but I dunno...I just can't seem to find the chance."

"You know you are always going to be respectable in my eyes," Naruto declared, smiling widely at him. He blinked his eyes at her, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to process the information given to him, before looking at his twin brother for an explanation. "I'm not crazy, Rin! Yukio! Sure you get into fights but most of the time you get into fights because the bastard was doing something which stood against your morals...and if that doesn't make you respectable then I don't know what does."

"Or he could always go to that interview Father got for him," Yukio stated.

"Getting a job doesn't make everyone respectable," Naruto said with a pout on her face as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Do you know how many times I had my ass grabbed just because I had a couple of drunk people thinking it is okay to do it just because my skirt is short."

"Who is the bastard who did that to you!" Rin yelled, slamming his fist on the table, which cracked under the pressure of his fist. He knew he shouldn't have gotten fired from that job, not when people were always going to look at her in the wrong way because of how pretty she was. No matter how good-looking Naruto was or how naive she could act, it did not mean people could hurt her in that way.

The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes, shook her head and gently whacked him in the head. "It doesn't matter who it was, Rin 'cause I already dealt with him after work."

"But!"

"If anything actually happened to me then you will be the first one to know, I promise!" Naruto declared, smiling widely at him. She shook her head and jerked her head to the kitchen door, where one of their father's fellow priest stood there with their back against the wall and a suit in his hands. "Now go get change and ace that interview!"

"His interview is today, right?" Naoya asked, holding up the suit. "What do you think of the suit, Naruto?"

"Isn't it a little bit too fancy?" Naruto asked as Naoya shoved the suit into Rin's hands. "But I guess it will give a good impression to Shiro's friend which I guess is a good thing? Why are you asking me, anyway?"

"Yeah why are you asking Naruto? Everyone knows she doesn't have an interest in these things," Yukio stated, earning nods from the other two teens.

"Well because out of the two of you, only Naruto had been able to keep a part-time job," Naoya stated. "If anyone knows how to make a good first impression then it would be our resident maelstorm."

"I went to my job interview wearing Rin's t-shirt and my rip jeans so I'm not the best person to ask," Naruto reminded the priest as Rin took off his hoodie. The blue-haired boy ignored the raised eyebrows from the priest, knowing better than to tell them that he thought the shirt had been too tight on her. The blonde would give him a rant about how he didn't have the right to judge her on her clothes or the very least asked him why he had even been looking at her clothes.

"It's better than what Rin did," Yukio stated. "He accidentally insulted the interviewer and got into a fight with his fellow employee; you at least controlled yourself."

"Why do you three talk like I am going to go to that job interview?" Rin asked them as he placed the rest of the suit over his head while carrying the first aid kit with his hands. "I haven't even said to you guys that I am going."

"Because if you go, we will make Sukiyaki," Naruto declared, cracking a grin. "And we all know you can't ever refuse meat."

"Why do you know me so well? You know it has been months since I got to eat Sukiyaki," Rin muttered, ignoring the disbelieved look on his brother's face.

"We have been the best of friends for the past ten years...you don't think I would pick up the habit that will make you do our bidding?" The blonde asked retorically as he slowly made his way to Yukio and his room. "But remember Rin, the deal is over the moment you lose the interview!"

"I could lie and tell you I got it!" Rin called out to her.

"I have my ways of knowing when the hell you mess things up," Naruto yelled, shaking her blond hair at him.

Rin snorted but didn't dare to argue against her words because the blonde did always know when he messed things up. She also always knew where to find him when he was upset with the teachers and the other kids, always coming to the playground with a can of coca-cola and a listening ear. With her, he never ever felt like he was being judged for being different.

With Naruto, he always felt like she accepted him for who he was, both the good bits and the bad bits.

* * *

"You're planning to follow Rin, aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto sighed when she caught sight of her foster father standing in front of her with his back turned to her, not even bothering to look at her as he said those words to her. No, her father still had his eyes fixed on Rin's back. Was he going to tell her not to follow him? Was he going to tell her to let Rin handle things? She knew her friend would be fine since he was an amazing cook but something was telling her he was going to be in trouble soon. No, she knew he was in trouble because people always seemed to be picking fights with him.

"So what if I am, Father? What if the people that he fought with attack him again? What if they brought more people for him to fight, which will cause him to lose his interview?" Naruto questioned, earning a sigh from Shiro, who slowly walked towards her. She bit her lips and looked at Rin's fading back, not wondering for the first time if it was okay for her to continue on with her high school education while leaving him to find a job. If she hadn't began dreaming of the red-haired woman, who kept talking about the dreams she had for her child then Naruto wouldn't do it.

Hearing the words of that pretty red-haired woman speaking to someone had made Naruto wonder if her biological mother and father would be disappointed in her for not doing well in school.

"You worry about the boy too much Naruto; you should be more concerned about what you are going to do when you enter high school," Shiro said, ruffling her blond-hair. "It isn't going to be like Middle School, Naruto. You can't expect to cruise through your studies like you did, last year. It is going to be a lot more tougher even if you have Yukio to help you. You shouldn't worry about him...he's going to be fine."

 _Who is he trying to fool?_ Naruto asked herself as she forced herself to nod her head at the man, who raised her despite not knowing a thing about her family. It had taken her years to figure out the fact the priest had raised her despite the fact she wasn't his biological child, despite not knowing where she came from. If it weren't for the strange dreams she had about the strange red-haired woman crying out her name or the strange animal in her dreams or the voices in her head then she would have never figured it out.

"I'm still going to watch over him, old man."

Shiro frowned, opened his mouth to say something to her but something must have caught his eyes because her adopted father flickered his eyes towards her right side, and had actually closed his mouth as if he realized something. The blonde waved her hand in front of the old man, hoping it would be enough to gain his attention but nothing seemed to be gaining his attention.

"Naruto, I will go check over Rin. You should go back to the church and continue packing your bags for True Cross Academy," Her father said, drawing her attention away from her friend's fading back. "I don't want you to write back home saying that you forgot your clothes because you spent the whole night watching over Rin."

"Old man, I'm not going to let you just watch over him!" Naruto yelled as her father took another step away from him. She thinned her lips, glanced over her shoulder before rushing towards her adopted father. "It won't look good if people saw you getting into a fight."

"Isn't it cute that my sweet daughter is worrying over her old man's reputation? Wasn't it just yesterday when I had been called into your kindergarten because you got into a fight with one of your classmates because they called Rin and Yukio names?" He reminded her as they trailed behind Rin.

The smile on his face told her that her adopted father found amusement in those memories even though he had scolded her for getting into a fights. Naruto barely remember those days but the girl could recall people calling Rin a child of a demon while they called Yukio a scaredy cat. It pissed her off even now because her two best friends weren't any of these things especially Rin being the child of a demon. Out of everyone she knew, her best friend wasn't a child of the demon.

" _You still look pretty with your whisker marks; it makes you look like a cute cat."_

If Rin was a child of a demon then he would never say words which would cheer her up. He would never try to defend Yukio or her from those bullies if he was a child of a demon. Sure, her best friend was too strong for his own good but he wasn't as strong as her. He didn't have the opprotunity to control his strength. Unlike her, he didn't have a strange voice telling him how to control his strength,though she didn't know why the voice was helping her. She should tell Shiro about it but the blonde couldn't bring herself to do it.

Something told her that he would be alarm to find out about it.

"Why the hell wouldn't I worry about you and your reputation? You are my father aren't you?" Naruto asked rethorically, pausing midstep when she caught sight of Rin being stopped by four ugly boys. She felt her whole body shake as rage, hate and bloodlust washed over her whole body. Which one of those boys were feeling those ugly emotions? It was hard for her to tell when she couldn't differentiate between them.

"Naruto, you should go back home now," Her father whispered as the four boys begin to lead her best friend into a dark alley. "It isn't safe for you to be here."

"What do you mean it isn't safe for me to be here? I come here everyday so what is the difference now, Father?" Naruto hissed, drawing her father's attention away from Rin and those goons and to her. "Is it because those assholes don't look like the nice type 'cause if that is the case then I can handle it! I'm strong enough to protect myself and my freinds. I'm not going to let Rin miss his interview because some assholes doesn't know when not to mess with him."

"Naruto, I can't explain everything to you but this isn't going to be a normal fight," Shiro said, clenching his hands into a fist as he flickered his eyes towards the headband around her waist; the only reminder she had of the mother she never got to know. "If anything were to happen to either to you or Rin then I can't forgive myself so do what I say young lady and go back to the church."

"You know I think there was this really cool manga that I really want to buy, Father," Naruto informed her father as she turned her body in the other direction. She winced when she heard Shiro let out a sigh of relief, telling her that her foster father truly did believe her when she said she was going to the store. The advantage of being the obedient one was that he trusted her but at the same time it was her disadvantage because she didn't want to break his trust.

She really didn't but Rin was important enough for her to go break that trust.

Looking over her shoulder, the blonde placed one leg onto the wall before placing the next leg. She needed to do this quick before someone gets here and notice that a fifteen-year-old girl was climbing a wall without using her hands. If she hadn't had that cruel, meancing voice telling her about her abilities then there was no doubt in Naruto's mind she would have been found out by her father, who would yell at her for not listening to him.

She pulled herself up from the edge of the building and looked down at the alley. Now if she was as big as an idiot as those three, where would she go? The alley would be a good place to go after all, no one would be able to see them beating up her best friend. No, they could always go to the park to finish business but Naruto doubt they were that dumb.

The blue-eyed girl bent her knees and jumped down to the next roof of the building, landing perfectly on her feet. Rubbing the sides of her head, the blonde looked down at the alley and tensed her shoulders at the sight of her best friend being surrounded by five people. No place for him to run, she mused to herself, pulling out the binoculars Yukio and Rin brought for her for her fifteenth birthday.

Of course, she didn't expect her dearest friend to run away from a fight.

"How much do you want?" The gang leader asked, smirking at the blue-haired boy. With her hawk-like eye sight along with the binoculars, the blonde could see the haughtiness and arrogance shining through his eyes. From where she stood, Naruto could also sense the boy's rage and bloodthiristness which threatened to envelope her.

What the hell did he want?

"What?"

"C'mon, do I gotta spell it out for you?" The boy sneered at Rin and it took all of her will power not to jump down and slam her fist against his cheeks. "My parents are pretty famous, you see, and I'm going to start True Cross Academy soon so it would look pretty bad if any rumors about me started spreading, don't you agree?"

Rin sweated at those words. "Oh, so you are going to the same school as my brother and best friend? I guess I can see what you mean…"

 _They are stupid if they think you are going to take the money,_ Naruto thought to herself as she jumped down from the corner of the building, landing on the edge near the alley Rin and the others were in. Her best friend might dress and might even act like a punk but he wasn't one. He never propositioned her, never took her for granted or bullied people like the other delinquients of their high school. Sure he skipped school but with the way the teachers and the other students treated him, she just couldn't blame him.

Yukio and the others thought it should be easy for Rin to suck it up but Naruto knew it wasn't easy, not when people looked at him as if he was a monster.

They never took the chance to get to know the warm person her best friend was.

"...Nobody would really want to deal with a bunch of idiots who think that it is fun to chop the legs off pigeons," Naruto felt bile reach to her throat at her friend's words and not for the first time, she wondered how people could be cruel to cute animals. "Or a bunch of idiots who talk about how they would rape a pretty girl once she was alone with them."

Why didn't he tell her that was the reason why he got into a fight? Naruto questioned herself as the boy let out a cruel laugh and talked about the price to keep Rin quiet. Did he think she would judge? She would have gotten into a fight if she had been in his shoes. She wasn't like Yukio, who could keep his cool and use his mouth to stop them; she would have used all of her power to make them pay.

Why must he be a noble idiot?

" _ **Your mother said almost the exact thing about your father before he died."**_

Naruto jerked her head around, looking to find the source of the voice before finally realizing that the voice was again the one in her head. Her mother? The voice inside her head never talked about her mother. For the longest time, she believed the cruel voice inside her head was just the part of her personality that she didn't want to reveal to the world or the very least a figment of her imagination.

"I don't need the money and I ain't going to say shit," Rin declared, turning his body around. "Is that all? Because I got somewhere to be."

"You're refusing my offer? You are trying to act all tough guy," the boy snickered and Naruto felt her rage increased at the balent disrespect the gang leader had for her friend. "You don't need to hide it from me! You guys are so poor that you can't even afford a proper education, ain't you?"

"Just take it!" The boy yelled, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. "I mean your brother had to work his ass off and get himself a scolarship while your pretty girlfriend had to work so many part-time jobs just to be able to afford to go to True Cross Academy, right? You guys are pretty much in debt. Just put this towards your fees..."

That was the last straw for Naruto.

Channeling chakra to her legs, Naruto rushed towards the boy and launched her fist against his cheeks, before her best friend could throw the first fist. She ignored Rin's yelp of surprise or the gulp from the boys surrounding them; instead her eyes were fixed on the fallen boy on the ground. This might ruin her chances of going to High School but no one was allowed to insult her friends, to make Rin lose control of himself.

The bastard right there was going to ruin her best friend's chance of getting to the interview.

"Did you follow me here, Naruto!"

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," Naruto said, not bothering to turn around to look at her best friend. "I was going to ignore it for another few minutes but the bastard started to piss me off when he started to insult Yukio and me. What is the fuck wrong for not wanting to let Father not spend any money on me? I ain't letting some spoiled brat insult my hard work. Now get the fuck out of here and get to that job interview!"

"For a small girl, you hit like a demon," the boy snarled, rubbing his bruised cheeks.

"You want some more? Let me show you what the fuck I do to boys like you who insult my friends," Naruto yelled, clenching her hands into a fist. There was a crackle in the air and dimly she realized the ends of her hair were splitting again just like it always did whenever she was pissed off. "I'm going to make you wish you never ever even think of paying my best friend off! Just because we ain't from money doesn't mean we don't have our pride!"

"Get those two!" The boy snarled.

Twirling her body around, Naruto slammed her right leg at the goon to her right and launched her left fist to the goon on the left. The other two goons launched themselves at Rin, who was now staring at her with an open mouth.

 _Smashed._

The two gang members flew towards the wall, cracking the wall till it resembled the shape of their body. She took out the orange hair tie and began tying her hair to a messy ponytail before glancing at the gang leader, who blinked his eyes at the sight of his two fallen gang members. She grinned before launching herself at the two gang members that were holding her best friend.

"You think because I have a pretty face that I'm some innocent little girl? Idiot, did you forget what I did to the bastards in our middle school?" Naruto retorted, pulling one of the gang members off of her friend's shoulder. Giving the boy a right-hook to his jaw, the blonde allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of bones cracking under her fist. "Rin wasn't the only monster in middle school. Just because I got my act together doesn't mean I'm no longer the girl who doesn't give a shit about what people say about me."

"I can handle it, Naruto!" Rin yelled as one of the goons tightened his grip on him. "You shouldn't be picking fights because of me! This is my fight!"

"It ain't just your fight, Rin!" The blonde snapped. "The moment he insulted Yukio and me was the moment it became our fight! For once in your life let me protect you like you protected your brother and me. You, of all people, should know I ain't some defenceless little bitch..."

She would have said more if it weren't for the fact the spoiled brat burst out laughing, drawing her attention away from squirming best friend. Twisting her head around, Naruto looked at the gang leader and wondered if he went mad. There was nothing funny about this serious conversation she was having with Rin. For the past ten years, Rin refused to accept her help, always defending her while being upset with her when she did the same for him. The boy always got upset because he felt like he ruined her chance of being friends with other kids.

He could never see the fact she was never going to be friends with people who refused to acknowledge Rin for who he was.

"Isn't that sweet? The miserable boy needs to be defended by his bitch for a friend," Naruto felt her eyebrows twitched at his words while Rin bared his teeth at the boy's words. "Even the boy who is called a demon back in middle school needs some puny little girl to defend him, becomes just another job hunter. You're just the scum of society, aren't ya? You are just a coward, hiding behind that bitch's skirt."

"You can insult me all you want but never fucking call Naruto a bitch or weak!" Rin yelled and to Naruto's amazement, blue flames started to pour out of his body, beginning to envelope him like a protective blanket.

" _ **I knew it!**_ _**The bastard actually went through with his stupid plans; he mated with a disgusting human."**_

If Naruto was in the right state of mind, she would question the voice about what it meant and who was the bastard but she wasn't in the right state of mind. She couldn't process what the cruel voice in her mind was talking about instead the blonde was focused on the fact flames were pouring out of her best friend's body like it was a natural thing to do. The second thing which came to her mind was to find some water and pour it on her friend so that he could cool down.

She never expected this to happen.

"W-What the hell is happening?" The goon yelled, dropping Rin to the ground. He flickered his eyes to her then to his boss and finally at Rin before running away from them with his tail behind his leg. If Naruto was anyone else, she would have done the same but she couldn't do it.

She couldn't just abandon Rin because of those blue flames.

"It looks like I was right about you though I still have no idea about the blonde over there," the gang leader said, snapping her out of her train of thought. His eyes were fixed on Rin, who stared at him with fury shining through his bright blue eyes. "Those blue flames are the real thing, the flames of 'Satan'! Oh, I've been waiting so long for this day! I've been searching for you for so long now, young master."

Flames of Satan? Young Master? What the hell was going on? Naruto asked herself as she rushed over to Rin, who glanced at her and then to the strange gang leader before looking back at her as if hoping she had the answers to everything. The girl just shook her head, causing Rin to slump his shoulders at her.

Just because she improved in the past year thanks to the Shadow Clones didn't mean she was all that smart.

"We could take the girl with us," the gang leader said, nodding his head. "She might look human but I can feel that fake demon lurking near her; Satan-sama would be delighted if she is the key to bringing that fake demon back to Gehenna."

Fake demon? What the hell was going on?

"Satan? Fake demon?" Rin asked, voicing out the questions in her mind.

"O Lord, let each be judged according to his deeds, let sinful conduct beget retribution." Naruto blinked her eyes at the sight of their foster father walking towards the three of them with a smirk playing on his lips, like he was confident that some prayer would be enough to get the gang leader to leave them alone. "Let each pay for that which he has taken. Bring down thy justice upon them."

How could some prayer bring the stupid gang leader to the ground? Naruto asked herself as the gang leader knelt down to the ground, cluthcing his stomach like those words were actually harming him. She glanced at Rin, hoping her friend would have some idea on what was going on but the shock expression on his face told him that he was just as lost as her.

"You.." The boy stuttered.

"Smite them that they never shall rise again," their father continued, curling his lips upwards even more as the gangleader look at him in horror.

"...Are an exorcist!" The boy yelled out, trembling and shaking as his body kicked the ground.

"Blessed by the lord!"

Naruto felt her whole body freeze as the gang leader pushed himself up from the ground, pulling out a knife from his pocket before rushing to their father. _Stop him_ , a voice in her mind yelled at her, trying to urge her to move to save her father from the attack but something stopped her. No, she was terrified and shocked that someone would dare to attack her kind and perverted father.

"My prayer has been answered," her father declared calmly, grabbing the boy's hand and twirling it to the ground. "The Lord is my helper and he is my shield!"

Naruto felt her blood turned cold when her father's eyes turned harsh and cold. Was this really the man who raised her? The kind man who would ruffle her hair, telling her that one day she would find a boy that would look past the birthmarks in her cheeks. The priest who would make jokes about her being overprotective of her two friends. The man who would ruffle her hair and tell her to control her strength and temper because it would be hard for her to make friends with other kids.

"Demon perish where you stand."

Naruto stared blankly as the gang leader pulsved and yelled out in pain, cursing her father as he did so. Was the ground shaking? She asked herself, looking at her shocked friend. No, the girl realized numbly, it was her legs which were shaking like tomorrow, not the earth. She felt herself being steadied by Rin, who looked at her in concern.

"F-Father, what the hell is happening?"

And this was the start of her new life.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter especially if you think if the characters are in character or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well as everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows.

* * *

"Father what the hell is happening?"

Naruto couldn't stop herself from repeating the one question which kept running through her mind, never letting her have one moment of peace. From the moment that old man of theirs chanted a prayer from the bible, which made the asshole of an ex-classmate fall to the ground was the moment she knew something wasn't right. No, the moment her father joined her was the moment she should have notice something wasn't right because Shiro never joined her. He was the one always telling her to let Rin handle his problems but, this time he came.

" _You're an exocist!"_

The bastard of a classmate declared the kind priest to be an exocist, which didn't make any sense if you asked her. Demons did not exist, couldn't possibily be real because the people around them would notice, wouldn't they? It should be impossible to miss someone missing a pair of horns, fangs and a pointy tail right? Demons did not exist. If they were real then wouldn't people talk about it. No one could keep the existence of demons a secret.

Yes, they weren't real.

" _ **Then what do you call me brat? Am I not real?"**_ The Kyuubi snarled. " _ **Demons are real, brat. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they don't exist."**_

" _You're not real! You're just a figment of my imagination! Just because you know things about my mother doesn't mean you are real. You might be the insane part of me that is making up stories about what my mother could have been like,"_ Naruto said, unconsciously squeezing Rin's hand. " _Nothing about you is real!"_

If the Kyuubi truly did exist then Naruto wanted to know why Shiro never told her the truth. This wasn't like the time when she realized Rin and Yukio didn't share the same parents as her nor the time where she found out the kind priest wasn't really her biological father. If her other best friend hadn't pointed out she didn't have anything in common with them then she would have been angry with their father while, the second time she understood better to think the priest was her father. There was nothing about her appearance which suggested he was her biological father.

Though it didn't mean she stopped thinking of the priest as her father.

"Your former classmate was being possessed by demons," her father finally said, breaking her out of her train of thoughts.

"Demon?" Naruto repeated, glancing at the fallen boy in front of her. Was he really going with that? Did he really think she was going to buy the bullshit? She wasn't seven anymore. She was a fifteen year old girl! It was time he told her the truth. She glanced at Rin, hoping the boy would have the same thought as her but the shaken look on his face told her that he wasn't thinking in the same line as her.

Bitting her lips, the blonde looked up at her friend and tugged his sleeve, drawing his attention at her. He smiled shakily at her, which was his way of trying to tell her he was fine but she knew better. God, did she knew better when it came to Yukio and him. Just like Yukio keep his emotions bottled up by his calm and polite farcade, her friend hid everything by slapping a smile on his face and pretending things were alright. Being ignored by the other kids, an understanding smile on his face. The girl he crushing on rejecting him; a knowing smile on his face.

She hated how he didn't want her to worry about him.

"You really did a number on him Naruto," her father said, thinning his lips when he saw the unnatural position of the leader of the gang's right leg. "Wouldn't surprise me if it would take a long time for him to heal."

"Naruto!" Rin yelled, looking at her like she was insane for breaking the boy's bones.

"What? You wanted me to let him beat you up? Because there was no way in hell I would allow you to get hurt," she snapped, letting go of the sleeve of his suit. "If it helps I do feel kinda bad since I went too far but well he insulted Yukio and you, and I can't deal with people who treats you guys like shit."

Sighing, their father stared at her and then to the boy's broken legs before looking at Rin, who had his eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the boy's broken body. He always worry about someone who treated him like crap; actually gave a damn about them and she hated both the people who hurt him and Rin for it. For once couldn't he allow himself not to give a crap about them? Why did he have to be so good and kind? It just wasn't fair.

These people didn't deserve it.

"Why was Rin's body filled with flames?" Naruto asked, bringing up the second question running through her mind. "You know it is kinda lucky the flames died down or else I woulda been panicking about where the hell I was going to get water to cool him down," she blinked her eyes when she caught sight of the lack of burn marks. "Actually, a better question is why the hell doesn't Rin have any burns?"

Their father thinned his lips, flickered his eyes to Rin and then to her before letting out a sigh. "You have a right to know what is going on since you were going to find out eventually especially now that you have seen the flames."

So if she hadn't seen those flames then their father would have preferred to keep her in the dark. How was that fair? She needed to know what the hell was going on in her friend's life. How could they be the best of friends if she didn't know what was going through his life? How could she claim she knew everything about her two friends if she didn't know who their real parents were? It was selfish of her but she wanted to know everything about her friends.

"The blue flames were Rin's power," their father answered, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "He has always been born with those flames Naruto but they hadn't appeared till now because I had his powers sealed in a sword."

Sealed? How was it possible to seal someone's power into an object? It just didn't make sense to Naruto. If Shiro sealed those powers of Rin then didn't it mean he had to take it away. If someone took away her chakra then it would kill her because it was a part of who she was. Didn't their father understand that? Did he know he was taking away of what made Rin, Rin? He probably did know. He must have a good reason for doing it.

She would wait for the old man to explain that bit to them.

"Second question, how was it possible for our classmate to be possessed by demons?"

"Demons tend to possess those most similar to themselves," Shiro answered. "The boy has a lot of anger, resentment and maybe there is a little bit of evil inside of him, which made it very easy for the demon to possess him. If he doesn't change his ways then it would be very easy for the demon to repossess him."

"Demons?" Rin asked, looking around the alley as if trying to find the source of the demon. "You mean to tell me those black little things are demons!"

"What black little things?"

"Can't you see it? It is all around us," Rin asked, gesturing to the air.

Naruto shook her head and turned to look at Shiro, who didn't look all that surprise to know she couldn't see it. Maybe Rin was making things up but if he was making things up then their father would immediately tell him it wasn't true. No, even then her best friend wouldn't make something like seeing demons. It wasn't some kind of joke; it was a serious thing. If their father and him could see it then why couldn't she? Was there something wrong with her?

She wished she was normal.

"Yes Rin, they are demons," their father answered, letting out a sigh. "This world consists of two dimensions joined as one. The first is Assiah, which is the world we live in, and the other world is the world of demons, Gehenna. Oridinarily, travel between the two and indeed any contact between the two is impossible. However demons can pass over into this world by possessing anything that exist within it. The reason why Naruto can't see them is because she hadn't been wounded by a demon or attack by them."

Demons were real, Naruto thought, glancing at Rin who was staring at Shiro with a shock look on his face. Demons were real but she couldn't see them because she had never been hurt by one. Had Rin been hurt by demons? He had to have been wounded for him to see it. God, all of this thinking was hurting her head. Why couldn't things be less confusing? What was going to be next? The voice in her head was actually a real person and not a figment of her imagination.

" _ **Impurdent brat! I'm the great Kyuubi! How dare you think I'm not real?"**_

" _Because how the hell is it possible to seal a nine-tailed fox into a human? I'm not an idiot,"_ Naruto snapped, grimacing as she pulled her best friend up from the ground. " _Besides, you have been in my mind since I was five, which is the age when most kids have their imaginary friend."_

" _ **We're not friends!"**_

" _Whatever you say furball!"_ Naruto sang, pushing her hands into her skirt's pocket.

"Naruto! It's time for us to leave!" Her father declared, snapping her out of her conversation with blonde opened her mouth to argue with him but her old man just shot her a look which said this wasn't the time for her to argue with him. Why the hell did they have to run? Didn't he just defeat the demon? Hell, she hit her former classmate with enough strength to guarantee he would stay in the hospital for at least six months.

"Why do we have to leave?" Rin asked, flickering his eyes to her.

"Thanks to this incident, they have learnt of your awakening," their father gritted his teeth. "All kind of people will doubtless come after you for various different reason. You must be hidden before they find you and thanks to Naruto hitting the demon's possessed body, we can be reassured they might want to try to hurt Naruto for breaking its body."

" _ **Not if they know you're my jailor,"**_ The Kyuubi declared with a tone that hinted his pride. " _ **That demon is nothing compared to me!"**_

Normally Naruto would tell the voice to shut up but she was too busy processing the information given to her by her adopted father and running away to do it. Seriously what the hell did her old man mean by awakening? Was there something she was not getting? She understood the part about Rin getting his powers but something was nagging at her that wasn't the only thing her father was talking about. No, if it was just the powers then their father wouldn't make Rin run.

Now she thought about it, Naruto wondered why the hell demons were after Rin.

"What the hell am I?" Rin yelled to their father.

Shiro didn't answer the question immediately instead he just avoided looking at her oldest friend, keeping his eyes focused on the alley ahead of them. Guilt. Pain. Worry. Those were the three emotions she could make out from their old man's face, which just made her dread his answer. Something was telling her that the answer wasn't going to be pretty. No, it wasn't going to be a nice answer not when her father looked like he hated the question Rin asked.

"You are the son of a demon," Shiro answered. "You are a child born from a human women impreganated by a demon and not just any demon. You are the son of Satan."

" _ **Can't believe that fool actually went through his plans of mating with a human,"**_ Kyuubi grumbled and Naruto blinked her eyes at this piece of information. How the hell did she know this? There was no way she would know this unconsciously. " _ **Brat, how many times have I to tell you that I'm not apart of your imagination? I knew about it because all that demon ever talked about was having a child born from a human! He wished to have a vessel strong enough to withstand him, which led to the boy and his twin being born. To that demon, this was an experiment went right! He ain't going to stop until he has that friend of yours in his control."**_

 _Experiment._

Just hearing those words made her want to hurl because Rin and Yukio weren't experiments. They were people, not some lab animal for some demon to do as he wished. She curled her hands into a fist and wished she could see Satan because the blonde just wanted to hurt the demon. Imperganating her friends' mother just for an experiment? That was just sick. If the voice was truly right then her friends really did have a sicko for a father.

If Satan wanted to have her friend then he was going to have get pass her.

* * *

What was Naruto thinking?

This was the only thing running through Rin's mind as their father shoved his clothes into a ruffle bag. There were times when his best friend was quiet as a mouse but those times were when she was really scary. Whenever his friend was being loud, it was easy for Rin to know what was going through her mind. It was obvious in her eyes and the way she talked but when the girl was quiet, it was like everything was shut off. It was like she was a statue, not willing to talk or show the world what she was thinking about.

"What is going to happen to Rin, Father?" Naruto asked, looking away when their father shoved Rin's boxers into the duffle bag. "How is he going to be looking for a job if those people are going to be after him? It ain't safe for him."

Rin winced at the sight of Naruto staring at him with worry and concern. He opened his mouth to reassure her, to tell her not to worry about him because things were going to be fine. He just needed to stop her from worrying about him; she had other things to worry about instead of him. His best friend needed to think about how she was going to go to school, not about how much trouble he was in. She should worry about Yukio who might get into trouble because of what the two of them did. Yet the look in her eyes made it impossible for him to reassure her.

For the first time in his life, Rin saw fear shining through her eyes and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Rin needs to leave the monastery," their father replied, zipping the bag up.

That caught his attention.

"Leave!"

If he leave then how was he going to see Yukio during his breaks? If he left then how was he going to visit Naruto and Yukio during the weekend? If he leave then he would never be able to see his brother and best friend. If he leave then where would his home be? This place was his home; it was filled with a lot of happy memories. He didn't want to go from this place but he also didn't want the people here to get hurt.

He was snapped out of this thoughts when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Turning his head aroud, the blue-haired boy saw Naruto giving him a large smile but he had been friends with this girl for so long now that he knew she was trying to reassure him. She was trying to hide her real feelings from him and he hated it. He disliked how his friend was doing this to comfort him because, it was him that needed to comfort her.

"Everything will be fine Rin! You're going to be fine! You're going to be fine!"

Rin didn't know if she was trying to reassure him or herself.

"Rin will be fine," their father said, drawing their attention to him. Both Naruto and him blinked his eyes at the sight of the key dangling in Shiro's hand. "But more importantly Rin, I'm going to give you the 'key of vanishment'. It can be used to hide anything in any given location."

The priest unlocked the drawer, revealing to them a katana and Rin dimly wondered how the hell he hadn't noticed there was a katana in his room. Shiro took the blade from the drawer, inspecting it carefully for any damages to the sword before turning his body around to look at him.

"Your powers have been transferred into this sword and sealed there by the scabbard," his father said, shoving the sword at him. "If you draw it then you will return to your demon form and it is very likey, you will never be able to live a human life. So never draw it but also never let it leave your side, either! When you must, use the key to hide it."

Letting out a sigh, their father placed his hands into the pocket of his robes, pulled out a phone and handed it to him. "Once you leave the monastery, I want you to use this. There is a single number stored in its memory; it is the number of my friend. I doubt you will be able to live as you have until this day but my friend will at least protect you! Now go!"

Nothing was making sense! Rin thought, eyeing the phone with fury. Why was he saying all of this now? And why in front of Naruto? Why did he have to run away from demons? And how could demons exist? It had to be some kind of sick joke because demons couldn't be real. It had to be because it meant all those cruel words the teachers and students said to him were true. Also what about Yukio? Wasn't his brother also endanger? If he was the son of Satan then wasn't it the same for Yukio? Only Naruto had the right to say she wasn't related to Satan.

He voiced this all out to their father.

"The two of you are faternal twins," their father said softly, glancing at Naruto who was again quiet throughout the whole exchange. "Yukio was the weak-bodied foteus and the power rejected him. It passed to you alone."

"B-But that's just...how the hell...why didn't you tell me?"

His father grimaced. "I wanted to raise you as an ordinary human. As long as you remained to be human, that is."

"What about the interview? You tell me I need a job but then the moment I stop being human or whatever, you just send me off god knows where?!"

 _Slap_

Rin blinked his eyes and turned his body around to look at Naruto, who had her hands on her hips and an ugly scowl on her face. He gulped when he saw the girl's sunkissed hair was being split into nine-tails. Oh shit, he was in trouble right now. If her hair was splitting apart then it meant she was furious with him. He felt the air being knocked off when he saw her sapphire blue eyes narrowing at him.

"Idiot! Father wants to protect you!" she yelled, clenching her hands into a fist. "Do you think he wants to send you off? If demons really exist and if you are the son of Satan then they are going to be after you! He's doing it to save your life. If they find you then there is no telling what they are going to do to you."

"Naruto, he's getting rid of me! Don't give me the crap about him protecting me! I'm just some random kid! I've been nothing but trouble to him! Unlike Yukio and you, I've been nothing but a burden to him."

"He's terrified for you, Idiot!" Naruto snarled, slapping him in the head. "And if you have been a burden to Father then you bet your ass he woulda told you! If he was getting rid of you then he would send you to those demons but he ain't doing that. He is trying to give you a fighting chance! If anyone is the burden then it is me. At least he knows where you come from, the old man doesn't know where I came from. Think Rin, if he doesn't give a damn about you then why did he follow you with me? Do you think all those times we spent with him wasn't him being a father to us? He raised us and it is obvious he loves you."

"Naruto…"

"If that voice in my head is right then Satan wants to use you," she cried, earning a raised eyebrow from his father and furrowed eyebrows from him. "So just listen to the old man and go! If you give a crap about me and father then you will do as you are told!"

"What voice, Naruto?" Their father asked. "What did the voice tell you?"

The blonde sniffed, rubbed her eyes and said softly. "I started to hear a voice in my mind for the past year, a voice which claimed he was the Kyuubi. He has been teaching me how to use my powers and controlling my strength but not because he is kind but because it hates weakness. I thought it was just a figment of my imagination but now I'm thinking it is real since it knew Rin was the son of Satan. I mean when Rin burst into blue flames, it said that the bastard actually went through his stupid plans! He mated with a disgusting human, those were his exact words Father. He also said that if Rin anything stupid to Dad then Satan could possess him!"

Rin blinked his eyes to hear this.

"Oh thank you for being kind, oh great Kyuubi!" Naruto snarled, rubbing her forehead. "Apparently he is only telling me this right now because he doesn't want to deal with the asshole rubbing the fact he has been jailed."

Their father froze at Naruto's words before asking, "What else did this voice tell you, Naruto?"

"He told me that all Satan has ever talked about was putting a child into a human woman," Naruto answered. "He told me Satan wanted a vessel that could withstand his strength; he said that was why Yukio and Rin were born. The Kyuubi claimed Rin and Yukio were an experiment went right! Father, he told me that Satan won't stop until he has Rin under his control." The blonde closed her eyes and scowled. "Screw you furball! He's my fucking father, I don't give a damn about the fact he lied to me about me appearing in a binding white light!"

"You're talking to it right now?" Shiro demanded, looking troubled at knowing this.

"Well it is kinda hard not to do it Dad when it makes it job to annoy the crap out of me by calling me his jailor," Naruto answered sarcastically. "Besides don't let the Kyuubi hear you call him an it! If you call him an it then he will annoy the crap to me about how he is the strongest bjuu there is."

"Naruto once we deal with Rin, the two of us are going to have a talk about the fact that you didn't tell me about having a tailed beast inside of you," his father rubbed his forehead. "I thought the tailed beasts were nothing but a myth. The last time they appeared was over two thousand years ago before they disappeared."

Rin didn't know whether he should yell at his father about trying to throw him away or ask Naruto why he didn't tell her. It was just so tempting to shout at their old man but the pleading look on his friend's eyes was telling him, not to do it. He wanted to tell her not to boss him around however Naruto's words haunted him. Father may be possessed by Satan and while Rin hated his father for what he did, he didn't want that to happen.

' _Satan wanted a vessel that could withstand his strength.'_

Rin wasn't a genius but he was smart enough to know Naruto was trying to tell him that their father could die if Satan possess him. No matter how angry he was with their father, he didn't want their old man to leave them forever.

Just the thought of their father dying on him was enough to scare him.

"I will go," Rin said, earning a sigh of relief from Naruto and Shiro. "But old man once this is over, the two of us are going to talk things out because I deserve the right to know about this."

He didn't know what would have happened if his best friend wasn't here with him.

No, he actually did know what would happen because if the voice in Naruto's head was truly right then he would have lost his father and it would have been his fault. It would have been his fault if their father died and he would never be able to forgive himself if his last words were telling him not to be his father. He didn't know how he could look Yukio or Naruto in the eye, knowing he was the reason their father was dead.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me about the Kyuubi, Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck and stared at the photo, where she, Yukio and Rin were hugging a laughing Shiro. If it hadn't been for what happened last night, she was going to keep it a secret from him. It wasn't because she didn't trust her old man but because she didn't believe in the voice. She didn't want to believe it but if the voice was right then Rin was going to say something stupid, which would allow Satan to possess their father. There was no way the girl was going to let the old man become possessed by the demon.

"Probably never," Naruto admitted, earning a raised eyebrow from Shiro. "Why are you raising your eyebrow at me? Woud you have believed me if I tell ya that I had a voice in my head telling me how to control my strength? I didn't believe it was true until today and only because you confirmed what the Kyuubi had said."

"I may have found it hard to believe but I would have believed you," her father answered, folding his arms against his chest. "You have always been a terrible liar when it comes to these type of things. If demons exist then it shouldn't be completely impossible for your situation to exist; the only question I have now is how was the demon sealed inside of you? I should have noticed something like this."

" _ **Your biological father sealed me inside of you before you came to this world,"**_ the Kyuubi answered and Naruto had the impression the nine-tailed fox was rolling his eyes at them. " _ **If I hadn't escaped from your mother's seal then I would have never been sealed inside of you, but the temptation for freedom was just too great for me. In fact if I hadn't murdered your parents then I probably would have been sealed back inside that motor mouth."**_

" _First off, don't call my mother a motor mouth! Second off, you murdered my parents! And also why the hell are you coporating with him?"_

" _ **Are you that surprise brat? I murdered them to get my freedom! I didn't want to go back to that prison of mine but of course, nothing goes to plan. Second off, I am answering his questions because you would have learnt about it sooner or later and I rather you know it from me then from someone else,"**_ The Kyuubi replied. " _ **I'm not having my jailor be some weakling or a fool. You are suppose to be the perfect representation of me and if I don't want you doing anything stupid like your mother did then this is best idea I have."**_

" _So basically you just want to rub it in my face, don't you?"_

" _ **Congratulations you are not a complete idiot!"**_

"Stupid fox, I'm not an idiot!" Her father raised his eyebrows and the blonde sighed. "Sorry, he was just saying something which just pissed me off. Anyways, apparently my biological father sealed him inside of me before I came to this world or something like that."

"Why you? For your biological father to do that, you would have been a baby, Naruto. It would have been too dangerous for you!"

" _ **Perhaps for mortals from this world but not for a child born from the Elemental Nations,"**_ The Kyuubi mused. " _ **Your chakra coils hadn't been fully developed which meant you were the perfect person to use. Besides your mother was an Uzumaki, which makes you even more special since only members from your mother's clan can withstand me. Only they have the chance to survive the extraction if that ever happened. It probably didn't help you were the closest and only child born on that day."**_

Naruto relayed the Kyuubi's words to her father, who looked so weary and tired at hearing these words. She knew it didn't look good but the girl never asked for this. God, she didn't even want to accept the fact that the voice inside of her head was real or that it was the reason why she didn't have her biological parents. Weren't her parents cruel to seal this monster inside of her?

She wished she could get rid of this demon but Naruto didn't want the world to go through so much chaos because of her desire to live a normal life.

"Why hasn't the Kyuubi try to escape? How come it isn't controlling you, Naruto? This isn't a possession," Shiro stated, rubbing the sides of his head. "The Kyuubi is suppose to be a demon yet unlike the other demons, it hasn't been trying to control you. It hasn't done anything to you but talk to you, yes? Is he also the reason for your strength?"

" _ **Because that seal of yours binds me to you! If you die then sure I might be able to regenerate but mortals are going to try to put me into a human! No way in hell, I'm going through that again. I ain't letting that happen anytime soon! I can't control you because your father made certain that the seal make it impossible for me to control you,"**_ The Kyuubi grumbled. " _**The only time I seem to have any control is whenever you are furious and even then it isn't enough for me to take complete and utter control."**_

" _And my strength?"_

" _ **Inherited from your mother's side of the family. My first jailor's granddaughter also had the same strength that you had and last time I checked, I wasn't sealed inside of her unless of course I skipped the part of being sealed inside of her, which is impossible to do."**_

Great, she was dealing with the scarastic demon right now.

"He can't escape because of the seal my biological father put on me," Naruto replied, scruntching her nose together. "He said that if I were to die then he could regenerate but he thinks humans are going to put him into another jailor again and he doesn't want that to happen. He also said he can't control me because of the seal my biological father used to put him inside of me. The only time he has control is when I am furious and even then it isn't enough for him to have complete control of me."

Shiro stared at her for a good couple of seconds and then rubbed his head, telling her he found it just as a headache as she did. It wasn't what the Kyuubi said was confusing but the information given to her was just so much to process. Not only that but it was actually being not that much of an asshole while telling her this, which was weird because it was always being a pain in the ass and lying to her. Like in her dreams, the fox was begging her to release him but Naruto always refused to do it because she knew the fox was lying to her about it being harmless.

It was a good thing she didn't do it because the fox would have been destroying buildings if she unleash it in this place.

"No one else can know about the Kyuubi," her father declared, rubbing his forehead. "The Kyuubi and the other tailed beast had been nothing but legends to the exocists. If the True Cross Order finds out you have the tailed beast inside of you then they would definitely try to use you."

"Then let them use me."

Her father opened his mouth to argue with her but the blonde shook her head. "They are exocists right? If they find out about Rin and Yukio then they are going to try to kill them, won't they? They won't look past the fact he is innocent would they? Let me become an exocist so that I could change the system from within."

"Naruto…"

"If they find out about Rin and Yukio then they are in trouble right? I'm the oldest and it is my job to make sure they don't die," Naruto said, looking down in her hands. "They are my best friends and no way in hell I'm going to let those people get them! I'm going to help you."

Because she couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to them.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.


End file.
